


猎物 13

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：谈恋爱预警(？
Kudos: 8





	猎物 13

两人又是亲又是抱的黏腻在一起好几分钟，李赫宰才将人从自己怀里捞出来，拉着李东海走到窗边的沙发上，让人坐在他腿上，手紧紧环住李东海的腰，把头埋在李东海大衣的毛领上蹭了蹭，被李东海伸手制止。

“李赫宰你干嘛，你现在很像一个要糖吃的小朋友。”虽说看到李赫宰这样有些撒娇的动作觉得有些神奇，但笑弯了的眼睛暴露出李东海很喜欢李赫宰这样。

听到李东海的调笑李赫宰赶紧停下动作，把脑袋从毛领里抬起来，一脸严肃地盯着李东海，“说谁小朋友呢？我看你是想挨打。”

李东海现在一点也不怕李赫宰，李赫宰的警告他一点也没听进去，环住李赫宰的脖子低头对着他的唇又吻了上去，嘴角是抑制不住的幅度，心里的话总是控制不住地脱口而出，“赫啊，我真的好喜欢你。”

李赫宰的眼神暗了暗，将那人的脑袋压低，掠夺着那人的口腔，直到将人吻的喘不过气来才放开，有些染上情欲的嗓音传来，“李东海，你在诱惑我。”

听懂了暗示的李东海咻的一下从李赫宰身上爬起来，捂着脸控诉着坐在沙发上的男人，“你你你，耍流氓！我可没有诱惑你。”

李东海想要跟李赫宰更进一步，但不是现在，连续好几天没有休息好又坐了长途飞机，李东海现在累得不行，如果真的现在就做，李东海觉得他可能会死在床上，伸手拉住李赫宰的手撒娇道；“赫，我今天太累了，下次好不好。”

被拒绝了的男人也不生气，他知道李东海最近肯定都没有好好休息，刚刚只是趁机报复一下这个敢大胆调戏他的奴隶而已。

但是李赫宰的目光顺着自己的手腕向上看时，发现李东海手腕上空空的，什么也没有戴，有些奇怪的开口问道：“这个手镯只有一个吗？”

“对啊，只买了一个送给你。”李东海老实回答道，那个时候只是觉得很适合李赫宰所以才买下的，不买一个要买几个。

李赫宰站起身搂住李东海的腰，附在李东海的耳边说的暧昧：“那这算你送给我的定情信物吗？”

被调戏的李东海羞红了脸，害羞的小老虎张口就要反驳，却在开口前被李赫宰打断，“那我也买一个送给宝贝当定情信物怎么样？”

不管是称呼还是李赫宰性感的嗓音，都像是唤醒李东海心里的小鹿的信号，小鹿在心里乱撞，李东海心跳不断加快。

像是被蛊惑了一般，李东海愣愣地开口道：“好。”

“就再买一个这样的手镯好不好，我们的就是一对了。”

“好。”李东海害羞地低下头，乖巧地回应着。

李赫宰看着眼前害羞的人，觉得李东海哪里都可爱，他肯定做了很多好事，才可以拥有这么好的宝贝。

低头在李东海的耳尖亲了一下，将刚刚拆下来的围巾一圈一圈地围在李东海脖子上，跟那人十指紧扣朝门口走去，“走吧，我们现在就去买。”

跟在李赫宰身后的人将半个脸埋进了围巾里，躲在围巾里偷笑。

他现在觉得，自己是这世上最幸福的人。

很幸运在夏威夷也有Venus的门店，跟着李东海在店里转了一圈，很快就找到了之前那款手镯，结账以后牵着李东海往外走，空着的那只手拿起包装盒里的手镯套在了李东海的手腕上，“李东海，我可把你套住了，从现在起，你是我李赫宰一个人的。”

抬起头吻了吻李赫宰的嘴角，李东海笑的像只猫咪，“你也是我一个人的。”

被亲了一下嘴角的人还不满足，拉过转身就准备走的人低头吻住了那人的唇，末了还轻轻的咬了一下，“亲人只亲嘴角怎么够，下次记住了，要亲这里。”李赫宰抬手点了点自己的嘴唇。

“呀，李赫宰！”

看着眼前的人快要炸毛了，李赫宰赶紧拉着人往回走，却被李东海拉住，“我们在街上走走好不好，圣诞的气氛越来越浓厚了，我想好好感受一下。”

“好。”李赫宰宠溺的笑笑，跟着李东海的方向，往城市中心走去，“宝贝很喜欢圣诞节吗？”

李东海边笑边做出嫌弃的表情，“谁是你宝贝了。”

“谁答应谁就是咯。”

“我之前怎么不知道你这么厚脸皮呢。”

“只对你这样。”李赫宰牵着李东海的手一起塞进自己的大衣口袋里，李东海觉得大衣里暖暖的温度顺着手心传进心里。

“你还没有回答我的问题。”李赫宰捏了捏李东的手指。

“对啊，特别喜欢圣诞节。小时候圣诞节的时候爸妈会给我偷偷准备圣诞礼物，每次睡醒床头都会放着一个被包装得很精致的礼物，那时候觉得这个世界上可能真的有圣诞老人会给每家每户的小朋友送礼物，所以小时候每到圣诞节，我都特别开心。”

“然后长大了时间忙了，很多时候圣诞节了还需要在外面应酬，但是小时候对圣诞节的喜欢一直都在，所以如果没有特别需要忙的事情，我都喜欢飞到国外跟这边的人一起感受圣诞节。”

李东海一点一点地说着自己的故事，李赫宰也不插话，就只是静静地听着，直到李东海说完了以后才开口：

“那以后每年圣诞节，我都给你准备礼物好不好？”

“好。”

在夏威夷的街头漫步，两个人的身影被路灯拉的长长的。天空中忽然飘起了雪，李东海伸出手去接住小小的雪花，开心地歪过头跟李赫宰说：“看！赫宰！下雪了！”

“是啊，下雪了。虽然不是初雪，但跟你一起看的雪才最美。”

站在下雪的街头，两人的头发上都沾着一小团一小团的雪，李赫宰拉过四处张望看雪的李东海双手搂紧他的腰，额头贴着额头，开口道：

“我曾经听人说过，相爱的人一起看雪，就可以一起白头。”

“李东海，我们一起在夏威夷看了一场雪。”

“你愿意跟我一起走到白头吗？”

没有鲜花，没有戒指，不像是正式的求婚话语，却比任何话都更打动李东海。眼泪顺着眼角从李东海的脸颊滑落，稍微仰头碰上李赫宰的唇，一字一字的开口：

“李赫宰，我愿意的。”

TBC


End file.
